X-Men: Weapon X
by WhitneySolo
Summary: Weapon X decides to try the Adamantium bonding process on a would-be baby mutant, then they want to try it on a human. Wolverine find’s out about all of this, so he and a few other mutants take action. A/U! R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I own Medea and all the other people that I made up) I DON'T OWN X-MEN! So there!

A/N: This is an AU; so don't go saying that some things are not right… Also the Bishop in this fan fiction it not the Bishop we all know, he's my own version. Now on with the fic!

Oh…. And ~~ around italics means someone else's thoughts in a persons head.

_Running… she was running through a dark forest completely unaware of the danger that lurked around her. She was blinded by her fear, and the truth of what she was and what she will be. Her mind was filled with hatred, but she did not want to become them so she did not show it, she knew that there would be light at the end of the darkness. Though it didn't seam like that. _

"Never stop running" running from whom you are, is what she meant. Her change happened so suddenly, like a viper striking it's pray, she never had a chance to stop it. She wanted to go back home, live like any normal person would, but she wasn't normal…far from it. 

Medea sat up in her new room and sighed, _the same dream every night_, she stretched out her arm and turned on the light so she could see the time, _2 am… cant I ever get a descent night sleep anymore? _She looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers, feeling the heaviness she never knew was there. _Why me? Did god have to do this to me? _She slowly moved her hands up to her eyes then placed them back down again as if waiting for something to happen, _I'm nothing but a living killing machine. _She threw her pillow across the room in anger, _it only happened a few weeks ago and it's driving me mad!_

**~~~**

Medea rapidly pressed the buttons on the game's controller; her hands flew across the panel in bitter rage; her eyes filled with the utmost concentration. "Take that you slimly peace of vile do-do!" she howled. The computer-generated character did an array of fancy fighting moves on the opponent, but mostly she chose to use cheep fighting. Just get them in a corner and keep punching them; they style always worked. 

An unforgiving scream echoed throughout the house, the gamer looked irritably at the screen, "I've been playing for THREE hours and I still cant beet this one guy!" she grunted and threw down the controller, "Peace of junk!" she jumped up and kicked the nearest object (A cell phone) then looked back at the game hopelessly. 

Out of know where a splitting pain shot down her arm in to her hands, she screamed again but this time out of pain. She just stood and screamed looking down at her hands. Three slits became visible in both hands between the knuckles and blood trickled out of them. Salty tears dripped from her eyes joining the blood on the floor. 

Medea could not move her eyes from the horror in front of her, coming out of the slits were a metallic object covered with dark red blood. They shot out adding more pain to the all ready breaking about. She shrieked loader watching her own blood shoot in every direction, and at the things coming out of her body. Not knowing what to do she ran to the bathroom and put her hands under cold water to stop the burning feeling, and get the blood off her body. The pain slightly subdued, but it still made sure Medea could feel it. 

Now that her hands were blood free she could clearly see the six things sticking out from her hands, it was some kind of shiny, rock hard metal that formed claws. They were about ten inches long, and were sharp as knives. Tear stricken eyes observed them with fear, as they suddenly slid back in to her body and the slits closed.

She stood in the bathroom, not daring to move, not daring to breath. She leaned against the door to support her shaking body. She whimpered as some more tears escaped her puffy red eyes. Her heart was racing out of control, _what's happening to me? _She slid down to her knees and griped the blue rug below her. 

Sweat poured off her and drenched the floor, she tried to get back up but her feet were too shaky. Her head spun wildly as she gradually made her way back in to her room. She then noticed all the blood in her room, and on her game system. She grabbed a bath towel on a rack and agonizingly cleaned up the bloody mess. Then she just lay there, with the blood covered towel covering her body.

Her eyes opened to a small dog happily licking her face, "How did you get in here?" Medea asked tiredly. She moved the dog off of her and looked around. There was no blood stained towel, and no throbbing. She looked down at her hand awkwardly, no slits but they did feel heavy. She jumped up; she could stand up, "Was I hallucinating?" she asked her self confused. 

Before she could do more investigating a knocking could be heard from outside her door, "Medea! Get up! Get dressed! And get to school!" Medea sighed, _I had to have been, nothing looks different. _She looked around one more time before giving up and got ready for another fun filled day at school.

Medea sat in the back of all her classrooms, away from human contact. She still felt eerie from the 'dream' she had. It confused her badly, which really did her in at school. She tapped her hands on her desk, English was fun but she didn't care about how to correctly write essays. The only thing that kept her zoned in was her teacher, and the fact that she thought she knew what he was thinking. 

She felt something hit the side of her head; she looked and saw two boys throwing spitballs at her. "Quit it," she said, trying not to get the attention of the teacher. They laughed and continued for the rest of the class throwing spitballs at her. 

As the bell rang Medea slipped around the mound of spit wads at the bottom of her desk. Her face was pale, like it usually was after she got tortured, she tried to get past the boys with out them noticing, but she failed. "Hey look, it's Ms. Hundred!" said the taller boy with blown hair. Medea stepped out in to the hallway, but they followed her. 

"Hey," said the smaller boy with blond hair and baggy pants, "I say we show her what we think about people who think their perfect!" They both smiled at each other, Medea looked horrified, she tried to escape but they grabbed on to her shirt. She shrieked as they tossed her to the side.

"Don't! Stop it!" she whimpered. Both boys laughed at her scrawny attempt to prevent them from continuing. Medea started to grow angry with them, "Quit it!" she tried again but they continued to laugh. The taller one grabbed her from behind and held Medea up by her collar. Her anger and hatred started to boil inside her, the smaller boy grabbed the skin of her arm and was about to twist it, but he got a surprise. 

He let out a petrified scream, his veins bulged out of his skin, and they throbbed as the heart tried to beat faster. "Oh my God!" the kid dropped Medea who's eyes were bright with fright and confusion. The second boy fell unconscious to the floor. "What the hell did you do to him?" the first boy asked, he backed away from the girl. 

Medea wasn't paying attention; thoughts that weren't hers were floating through her mind. ~_I have a fight today after school… gotta get more paper to through at Ms. Perfect…got to go dumb my girlfriend…~ Medea_ moaned, "What?" She saw the boy passed out on the floor and the other backing up scared. 

"What's going on out here?" Medea's English teacher came out of his room to see the commotion. But the familiar voice was just a buzz in the back of the girl's mind. She felt a strange itching in her eyes; she blinked multiple times before she saw everything in red. A red beam materialized from her eyes and shot a hole through the ceiling. Practically the same time the claws shot out of her hands, but this time it only felt like a pinch and no blood. 

At this all the people in the class rooms came out to see what was going on, Medea's English teacher ran over to figure out if his eyes were deserving him. The red beam suddenly stopped and Medea could see normal again. She jumped to her feet scared, "What happened… what am I?" Everyone was staring at her like she was some kind of freak show. She saw her teacher staring awkwardly at her, "I didn't to it!" she pleaded. 

Tear's cascaded down her face, "I didn't mean to!" She saw her claws and cried harder. She felt the eyes of horror settle on her form, "No…NO!" She pushed her teacher and ran past him. He moved to try to stop her but it was to late. She was out the door and gone.

Please R/R I would like to know what I could improve on my story! And if you would like to give my any ideas… or would like to see something in my story please feel free to E-mail me at SonVidel13@hotmail.com 


End file.
